Silver Moon
by Albino Black Dove
Summary: Discontinued. Don't read.
1. The Beginning

Before I actually start the story, here's what I have to say about Isaac/Mia, Jenna/Garet, Ivan/Sheba pairing…

_**PHOOEY!**_

Personally, I think that's kind of stupid.

IMPORTANT: I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN.

ALSO IMPORTANT: this 4story is very possibly not going to end for a**_LONG _**time. Just so you know. I'm guessing there will be about 50 chapters, give or take.

I think, Valeshipping, Imilshipping, Lighthouseshipping. (yes, it's gonna be in this story) If you want to see my proof, email me at (My email, but not my registered one. Someone used it.)

Now, here's what the story is about:

A year after the Golden Sun formed at Mt. Aleph, News comes via Piers from Lemuria…

THE CONTINENTS ARE STILL SHRINKING!

This propelled Kraden, in his old age, to continue research. He found out that, like Sol's Golden Sun, Luna had an astral symbol as well-the Silver Moon.

What's more, the Psynergy seal that was thought to be broken, giving everyone a fake sense of peace…

SILVER MOON 

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

"Isaac!"

"What, Kraden?" Isaac called, annoyed.

"It's Piers…he's here! Or, at least, his ship is."

"_WHAT? _But old Concus…Confu…whatshisname wont let him in again!"

"I know, Isaac, calm down."

Isaac sighed. "All right, let's go see what's brought him here, before the girls start asking how old he is again."

Kraden hid a smile. Ever since returning, he always referred to Jenna as "the girls," along with Sheba and Mia. Perhaps he thought he could hide his affection, as if everyone didn't already know.

Kraden didn't understand why he didn't just come out and _propose, _and get it over with, but that was Isaac. Too shy with women for his own good.

They hurried toward the form of the flying ship heading toward the new Vale. Kraden and Isaac waved him down, and Piers got out and greeted them.

"How's it go-?" He asked.

"Well, but why are you out of Lemuria?" Interrupted Isaac.

He sighed. "To the point, as always, Isaac." He gave a short grin, but it was soon replaced by a look of worry.

"Remember how when Felix, myself, Sheba, Kraden, and Jenna were at Lemuria? How we confronted the Senate with the shrinking continents?" They nodded. "Well, guess what? The continents are _still_ shrinking!"

"But we lighted all the lighthouses! The Golden Sun formed! Alex was there to see it!"

Piers nodded. "But, the continents are still shrinking."

Kraden said, "Then my research has not been all for naught."

The group, now joined my Felix, Jenna and Garet, looked at Kraden in unison.

Kraden raised his hands in the air. "Peace, friends. I did not know that this was happening. But I believe I know why.

"Remember when we visited Sol Sanctum, Isaac, Jenna, Garet?" When they nodded, he continued. "Unfortunately, we were interrupted by Saturos and Menardi, and, you and Alex, of course," Kraden said to Felix and now Alex, who had joined the town of Vale, for "his own reasons."

"If we had had more time, we may have found a route to another Sanctum."

Everyone exchanged glances and turned back to Kraden.

"Remember the statues of Sol and Luna, Isaac?"

"Yes, Kraden."

"And remember how Luna was actually Sol?"

Jenna spoke up. "Yes."

"In my rush to investigate further, I forgot to check what appeared to be Sol in the beginning. If I had, I now suspect I would have found that the entire sanctum was switched around. I suspect I would have found a way into Luna Sanctum."

"So what does that have to do with the crisis now?" Piers inquired.

"The Sol lighthouses hold the answer. You remember how an Adept of the respective element was required in order to access the beacon?"

All nodded, silently.

"I believe that that wasn't necessary. For example, did any of you try to access a lighthouse _without_ that particular adept?"

Everyone shook their head.

Alex spoke. "But each lighthouse's traps required Psynergy of that element."

Kraden agreed. "Indeed, Alex. But, I think other methods might have worked as well. If we _tried_. For example, I revisited Mercury back in time with a powerful, one-use Psynergy, but used the Mercury Star instead of Ply. And the door did open!"

Everyone nodded.

Kraden nodded. "The lighthouses of Sol only required the respective Star. Now, I believe that they have almost nothing to do with the elements. Only that the elements draw power from the lighthouses."

Shocked silence filled the room.

"We should have looked deeper. Here's what I think: The formation of the Golden Sun was to _strengthen_ the elements _after_ the seal was broken. The Golden Sun does not actually _break_ the seal."

Nobody spoke. Then Piers gulped and said, "So what should we have done?"

"Good question." Kraden answered. "What we saw as the results of the Golden Sun was merely the flaring of the Elemental powers. This causes a slight unbalance, thus doing several things, saving Prox and empowering Alex, for one."

At the mention of what he himself called "old follies," Alex reddened very vaguely.

"But, it was not enough to allow the Elements to completely break free of the seals. I think we should have taken the four Elemental Comets from the inner Luna Sanctum, instead of the Elemental stars. We should have sought out the Elemental Temples, and placed each upon its altar, breaking each seal separately."

"But, do not lose heart! There is still time. If we can find the Comets and illuminate the altars before the power of the lighthouses completely wear out, Weyard may still have strength enough to rise back from its hibernation."

"And, to end on a happy note, because there is no great energy surge, there is no, or very little danger of Weyard getting blown to pieces, unlike last time."

At the end of this absurdly long speech, Kraden looked exhausted.

Isaac spoke, softly. "How long do we have?"

Kraden looked saddened. "I wish you hadn't asked that question, Isaac. You have approximately…six months. And…we must find the Luna Sanctum, plumb its depths, and get the Comets. If we hurry, that should only take a week or so. However, finding the temples will be much harder than finding the lighthouses.

"I propose we split up. At this point, I'm only certain on the location of one temple-Tundra. It is beyond the southern mountains, across from Tundaria Tower. Since we know where it is, we should send two Water Adepts. Piers, you have access to the libraries of Lemuria, so I suggest you go back and try to find the other Temples. Alex, you and Mia, since you were guardians of the Mercury Lighthouse, I suggest you go to the Temple. Is that all right?"

All three nodded. Alex laid a hand on Mia's shoulder, and rested the other on Piers's.

"As for the others, Terra (earth), Pyre (fire), and Gale (wind), I know nothing of them besides their names. I suggest we all pair up with someone of a different Element. Let's see…Isaac and Jenna, Felix and Sheba, as well as Garet and Ivan. That sound all right?"

Everyone nodded. Looks of determination filled the eyes of each one.

The pairings moved to stand by each other.

Piers was thankful that he had been spared. He didn't much like fighting, though he understood it was necessary. As he mentally checked the pairs, he saw how well they worked together.

Isaac was brave, loyal, cool-headed and a good companion, while Jenna was a hot-tempered, headstrong, and an emotional girl. Isaac would keep her temper in check, while she would urge him on when her was faltering.

Felix was a silent, decisive Adept, while Sheba was a risk taker. Together, nothing could stand in their way, as long as Sheba barged ahead and Felix made important decisions.

Garet was strongly built, and could endure many hits. Ivan was slight, but his Psynergy was as deadly as his blade. While Garet protected Ivan, bolts would shred enemies to pieces. A good pair, to be sure.

Alex and Mia were used to working together. When the ambitions that inhabited Alex was gone, his old self returned, with all of his old noble aspirations. Alex's prowess and Mia caring heart made them an almost unstoppable pair.

Piers was jerked back to reality when Kraden spoke. "Get some rest today, guys. Tomorrow, we dig up Sol Sanctum.

Isaac, Felix, Garet, Alex, Jenna, Ivan, and Sheba gathered at what used to be Mt. Aleph.

Isaac was staring incredulously at the mountainside. "We're going to _dig _through that?"

Kraden shrugged. "If you can find another way, do it."

Isaac nodded, and whacked the mountainside with the Sol Blade until the Psynergy within summoned Megiddo. Nobody was sure how it worked, but enchanted weapons seemed to summon after a number of hits.

After the mountainside was cracked enough, he used Burst on it several times until a good-sized cavern appeared.

"And now, we search for the missing fragments of Sol Sanctum?" Jenna guessed.

"Right!" Isaac said cheerfully.

Felix laughed. "I like your thinking, Isaac. So gentle, so subtle."

"Isn't it?" Isaac replied in mock agreement.

Felix clubbed him lightly head, grinning.

Everyone streamed into the cavern. It didn't take long to discover a wall that belonged to the Sanctum.

Like they did before, except this time doing it the other way around, they discovered that it didn't work the way they thought it would.

It was longer, much, _much_ longer.

Garet kept up a steady stream of complaints, including "we already did this" and "why the hell are we walking aimlessly." Alex tried to shut him up by freezing his mouth, but Garet burned that off, scorching his face in the process.

Everyone's nerves were fraying at the thought of going off again after a long journey after such a grueling one had just ended.

After several days of traps, interrupted every so often by bouts of cursing by various members of the party, they finally found the chamber that held the Comets. They were not surprised to see the Wise One there, and Alex flinched at the sight of him.

_Do not worry, young Mercury Adept. I simply attacked your half-possessed mind to teach you a lesson._

"Yes," Alex managed, very shakily. Mia laid a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. He looked very grateful.

Hm. It seems that you survived the depths of Mt. Aleph after all. I was not expecting to see you so soon. 

He turned his attention to the rest of them. _You are _very _late in coming. I thought you had the comets already, when you came to the sanctuary of Sol Sanctum. Not until after you left did I realize my mistake. But by then, I was busy reinforcing these walls for the disasters to come._

_Now, you must take the Comets. Hurry, and _all_ of you go this time. I sense a new enemy awaits you. They will be here. Very soon. Split into the groups you have formed. Hurry. I sense their footsteps within the walls. They know the puzzle already, _hurry!

Kraden acted. He joined Ivan and Garet, (because Ivan had Hover) and they split into groups.

Kraden tossed each of them a transporter disk. "When you find a Temple, send a note via this and we'll send you the appropriate comet.

A quick farewell, and they leapt onto the platforms.


	2. First Encounter

Hello again!

I know, it's only been 15 minutes since I submitted my story, but come on! I was bored silly during the three day waiting period...

Jenna: My pet dove here would like to let you know that he doesn't own Golden Sun! Or Golden Sun 2!

WHO'S YOUR PET DOVE? Be careful, or I might kill you off...even if that ruins the Valeshipping. I'll probably kill Isaac off too, then.

Isaac: Wha? I'm just standing here!

Isaac blinked a bead of sweat out of his eyes. It was hot, too hot to be natural. Magma sloshed around the bottom of each pillar, and falling would lead to a quick, certain death.

He beckoned Jenna to follow, hopefully not to both of their deaths.

Felix studied the pattern to the Gale Comet, while Sheba tapped her foot impatiently behind him.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, jumping. "North, north, west, south, east, north, and north again."

"All right!" Sheba called, already ahead of him. He admired her courage…and she was…

He shook his head clear of daydreams and followed. He took out his axe, just in case he fell and had to save himself.

Alex was still getting his head cleared out. It was a year since the affair on top of Mt. Aleph, but he still felt traces of that evil and malice.

He grimaced, and reminded himself that the past was the past. Hopefully, he wouldn't go on another damned crusade.

Mia tugged at his hand, urging him on. He smiled at her, and she grinned back, them jumped onto the final platform. He followed.

Kraden floated over Ivan, encouraging and giving directions. They made it to the final terrace without trouble.

The comets, already in mythril bags, rested at the top of four giant, spiked Psynergy stones. Jenna was already climbing to get the Pyro Comet, Ivan, the Gale Comet, Felix, the Terra Comet, along with Mia and Alex both getting the Tundra Comet.

Whether by fate or luck, all four laid hands upon the comets at the same time. (Mia beat Alex to it)

That exact second, two men and two women burst in the door. Also, as soon as the four comets were removed, huge pillars of lava erupted from the ground.

The Wise One shouted in mind-speak. _Comet holders! Converge at the overgrown pillar! Use your Psynergy to move it. Behind is a back door out. You will be taken to the tunnel behind Vale._

_Those that do not have the comets, you must protect them. I will do what I can to stop those four Adepts, but you must fight them. Say goodbye now. Kraden, wait for them at the Vale Gates._

The Wise One shone with Psynergetic light, and pillars of rock and lava rose in front of the four standing at the doors.

Isaac glanced around, and then jumped to leave with a simple "good luck" to Jenna.

Alex squinted at what now looked suspiciously like a Colosso arena. Then, he joined Isaac behind the wall of magma.

Garet simply said, "Say hello to the others for me, will ya, Ivan?" Before joining Alex and Isaac, Felix looked at Sheba, and suddenly found himself at a loss for words. She was going to battle those four, and he still…

She shook her head, and smiled mockingly. She only said "Nothing to say before I whip some evil idiot butt, Felix?" before heading off to join the others.

The Wise One settled the wall of magma, lava, and rocks. The four faced each other calmly.

Suddenly, walls of magma separated each one into solo battles. Isaac stood facing a stern-faced, dark-haired man of about 25, approximately 5 years older than him.

He muttered, "Granite?"

A small pop and the djinn was at his side. "Yeah?"

"Barrier me up, could you?"

"Sure thing. Hey, that guy looks tough. Don't let your guard down. Gimme a holler if you need a summon."

"Thanks, man."

"Hey, It's what I'm made for."

The djinn's barrier solidified, then faded into nothingness as Isaac prepared himself.

Somehow, he knew the name of his enemy. Kilos. Nobody told him, he simply _knew_.

His attacker grinned devilishly, and raised his axe far above his head. Light filtered around him, and rocks bathed in an eerie golden light erupted from the ground, Grand Gaia's power intensified by the lava underneath the sanctum.

Isaac took the blow without batting an eyelash. His leg was busted, no doubt about that, but he'd gone through worse.

Now, the big decision was whether to heal himself or attack. On a total scale, he knew he was down to maybe 50 health - another Grand Gaia would finish him off.

Still, he knew his own powers, if not his enemy's. He decided to test his enemy and hope for the best.

Concentrating, he went through the procedure he knew so well - Odyssey. As expected, two smaller blades pierced his enemy before a massive cutting edge penetrated through the body and sliced open the left shoulder.

_Let him hit me after that, _Isaac thought grimly, fighting off his pain.

Much to his surprise, his opponent's wounds healed before his eyes. Grinning wolfishly, Kilos raised his axe and brought it down upon him.

Isaac's barrier saved him the humiliation of falling after two blows. He then Potent Cured himself, and told Ground to hold his foe.

_Damn, how am I supposed to break his barrier? I can fight if I can't hit him._

The answer came to him by accident. As his opponent was raising his axe again, Isaac rose to parry, not expecting to actually hit him.

Kilos withdrew, snarling.

The battle went easily after that. Isaac got the feeling that his opponent was holding back, but that was better than getting smashed.

Still, he was glad there was only one.

When the finishing blow came, Isaac was surprised when the corpse simply disappeared.

_An android, Isaac. _The Wise One told him telepathically. _The real one is far, far away, safe. You will face more of these, stronger ones, and finally the masters at the end of your pursuit. If you had went after them first, and not the lighthouses, they would have been mush weaker. But then, so would you. _

Isaac grinned inwardly, forgetting that The Wise One could read minds. Was the ancient floating eyeball developing a sense of _humor_?

_Go now. The others are waiting._

"Ahem!" Kraden attempted to gain their attention. Failing, he sighed and considered the current situation.

Those four were much stronger, maybe even than the Doom Dragon. Kraden shivered at the mere memory of it. Ugh.

At least Alex, Sheba, and Garet had returned, each telling how the people were actually androids.

Alex had made short work of his opponent. Sheba had the longest battle so far.

And Isaac was still in there, somewhere.

The reason Isaac had not come out was that he had to navigate walls of molten rock to discover the way out. It must have taken him more than an hour, because the sun had almost set when he came out.

Felix had thrown away his axe and picked up the Sol Blade again. Jenna had a Tisiphone Edge and Ivan had the Musamune. Isaac had his Excalibur, and Piers had the Fire Brand. Garet took the Gaia's axe. Sheba had her Lachesis' Rule, and Mia had her Rising Mace.

Everyone seemed surprised to see him walk out in one piece. He was first brought to this fact when a voice called, "Hey! He's alive!" and dumped freezing water on his head.

"Garet, don't you know that dumping water on people is rude?" Isaac grinned as he kicked Garet hard, making him double over with pain.

Kraden spoke. "All right. Are we all ready?"

Conversations were held, then everyone consented.

Kraden offered some advice. "I suggest you visit either Briggs's grandmother in Champa or the blacksmith in Yallam to upgrade your weapons. You'll probably need the stronger ones."

"Okay. Let's go."

Didja like it? I know, it's still getting out of intro stage, but bear with me here!

Oh, and romantic things to come...very soon, I promise! (Mudshipping fans, I suggest you LEAVE, right now. You'd want to kill me, and thats would be bad, wouldn't it?)


	3. Time to Spare

ABD: Hello!

ABD: Thanks to anyone and everyone that reviewed! I appreciate it!

El Wise Uno: And he...WHY THE HECK IS MY NAME IN SPANISH?

ABD: Never mind. Just do the disclaimer.

The Wise One: Not until my name...ok. ABD (Albino Black Dove) does not own Golden Sun. Or me. If he did, I probably wouldn't be a giant, granite floating eyeball the obliterates Alex.

Alex: And if you ever do get GS, can you not make him _HURT _so much? And if you don't teach him Millenium Liquifier, I'd be a very happy Mercury Adept.

ABD: I'll think about it.

Lord Catastrophe: (booming voice) Albino Black Dove likely will net publish for a while for three reasons: few reviews, a computer virus, and Writer's Block.

* * *

"Isaac!" Jenna shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Let me sleep, Gods…" He mumbled.

"If we had time for that, would I be trying to wake you up?"

"Yes," came the mumbled reply.

She looked at the sky, hiding her smile. Forgetting that they were in a tent, thus no sky, she hit her nose on a piece of tent sticking out.

She swore, and then kicked the prone Isaac until he rolled out of his bedroll, groaning.

He shooed her out of the tent and changed. Then, he got out and soaked up his last look of Vale for a long time.

Kraden had gotten them horses, and they bade each other farewell.

Before they went, Sheba gathered up Jenna and Mia.

In a whispered conversation, Sheba expressed uncanny knowledge in the two's likes among men. Indeed, Jenna wanted to slap her, she was so smug.

Of course, she could always mention Felix and consort in the same sentence to her…

Sheba talked for while, but Jenna was too busy thinking about Isaac to worry much about anything. She only heard "mind read stones" and "breaks easily."

She smiled. Sheba was giving them the ability to mind read their loves.

"What do you mean, we have to sit in Madra and do nothing?" Isaac half-yelled at Kraden disbelievingly.

Kraden winced. "You need to be in Madra while Alex and Mia illuminate the Tundra Temple."

"Tell me again-_why?_"

Kraden sighed. "You are holding the comets. You need to be close to a medical facility, a.k.a. sanctum when they start blasting and burning you. Cure and Aura can only do so much, you know."

Isaac sighed in resignation. "And you picked Madra, not Lalivero?"

Kraden looked taken aback. "Would you rather be in Lalivero? I sent Sheba to…"

Isaac grimaced. "You would forget, Kraden, that Felix is a wanted man, and Sheba would not be able to leave. Jenna and I might be more…welcomed."

Kraden saw reason in this, and consented.

With horses, the journey to Lalivero was faster and easier. Monster attacks were not different, but fighting became easier as Isaac got used to his horse. Still, he missed the comfort of having both feet planted on solid ground.

When they finally reached Lalivero, They explained to Faran that Sheba couldn't come, then presently rented a month-long stay at the inn.

In two days, Isaac was bored out of his mind.

He kept up his training in the fields outside of the town, but mostly he sat atop a tree and stared off into the distance, apparently thinking, and sometimes reading.

Jenna had absolutely no clue what he had to think about, but she was determined to find out.

The net time, Isaac climbed a tree, she sat in the shade of another tree and pretended to read. Then, she attempted to mind-read him, successfully.

This is what she heard:

_Gods, Isaac, you lovesick idiot. How can you fall in love with _her_, of all people. Gods, you make me so sick I want to kill you. You can't go around ruining people's lives just because of some childish passion. She has her own life to follow, Garet being a large part of it. Forget it._

_Goodness knows why Kraden paired me with her. What were the chances of THAT? This is getting out of hand._

Jenna stifled a triumphant giggle. Isaac _liked _her.

And he thought she liked Garet.

Oho, was she ever going to have fun.

"Felix?"

"Yes, Sheba?"

"Are you bored?"

"Yes."

Sheba paced the room aimlessly, attempting to do several things but then giving up.

She sighed, and jogged outside to annoy djinn.

_I hate the cold._ Mia thought as she and Alex attempted to cross the mountains. _Imil was never this cold!_

"Actually, it was," Alex said, reading her mind.

She thought several nasty thoughts, which he apparently picked up.

He winced. "You swear very…extraordinarily."

Which only prompted more curses.

This day was not going well.

Night. Lalivero. And an exceeding amount of thinking was going on in Jenna's mind.

Unbeknownst to her, the same thoughts, revised carefully by a Venus Djinni called Flint were circled through Isaac's head.

Jenna's Djinni were frolicking around the fire downstairs, and holding "fire-sitting" contests to see which on could keep a fire burning around it for the longest time. From the sounds downstairs, it seemed like everyone was having a good time.

_Sounds better than sitting here rotting,_ Isaac thought as he jumped down the stair to join them.

When Isaac came downstairs, he discovered the djinni in a wresting tournament Money was being exchanged, bet, and wagered while the djinni got their daily exercise.

Currently up was Bane against Corona, and Bane appeared to be in the lead. On the sidelines warming up was Quartz and Char, who seemed to be next. Eliminated, but still having fun in an impromptu second tournament were Vine, Spark, Sap, and Forge.

Jenna was having fun and laughing along with everyone else in the party, and Isaac, having nothing better to do, joined them. The spur-of-the-moment referee, the innkeeper, declared Bane the winner, and the two djinni frolicked around the ring for a while and then was replaced by the next pair

Fury was laying the fireplace, resting as the last champion. She cheered and hollered as she waited for her opponent.

This continued throughout the night, as the dwellers of Lalivero and travelers who stayed at the inn partied from 4 PM until almost 11.

When the brawl was finally over, Flint emerged from the fray undecided, unprotected, and unanimous champion. When the innkeeper gave him a bowl of food as the prize, he decided to share it with all the djinni, causing another mini-brawl and giving the guests something else to cheer about. When everyone finally retired, it was almost 11:30.

* * *

NOTE: I was reeeeeeeally bored here.

* * *

Isaac walked to his room and discovered that it had been blown to pieces. The only wall had been graffitied, and it said:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUT IT'S NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY

: P

THE DJINNI CREW

He walked to Jenna's room in search of the djinni. When he entered, he found them all, Jenna included, rolling on the floor, uproariously laughing. When they saw him, however, they all sobered, instantly.

"You know, you have to teach me that trick someday." He said, trying to keep a grin off his face.

They all waited for the moment when he would not be able to contain himself and burst out laughing.

It didn't take long. Within a few minutes, he was on the floor, laughing along with everyone else.

* * *

END OF I AM BORED SECTION

* * *

At 20 to midnight, he was lying in Jenna's room's couch, sleeping. His Venus djinni were resting along with the Mars djinni around the room.

Ground raised his head. He sniffed his air, and stood up.

Tinder noticed. "You smell something?"

Ground shrugged. "I dunno. Some feeling, I guess. You can go back to sleep if you want."

Tinder stood up. "Right. After to took the trouble to wake me up." She sniffed. "You know, I do smell something."

Granite, hiding in a crevice, cursed his bad luck. _There goes that trick,_ the thought.

Ground sniffed again. "What do you smell?"

Tinder grinned wickedly. "I smell a Venus djinni asking for trouble."

They headed toward the crevice as Granite gulped.

The next morning, Mia got up and looked at the peak. _So close now, _she thought. _Just get across that and go down. So close. _

Alex stood up, yawned, and started packing. She joined him.

It was almost done.

* * *

Whatddya think? Like it?

REVIEW!

Need name suggestions for Ivan and Garet's girlfriends...or, preferably, charcters (that aren't taken. Feizhi, for one)

NO, I WILL NOT CONVERT TO MUDSHIPPING!

IMILSHIPPING IS GOING TO STAY, AND THAT IS THAT.

okay, cya guys!


	4. Tragedy

If this chapter is published, it means I got a couple of reviews.

Golden Sun's ownership, belong to me it does not. To Camelot and Nintendo, it does.

Felix: Hey! You haven't forgotten about us, have you?

Oops.

Sheba: We don't like being ignored!

Sorry…

Felix: Hurry before you get Megiddo'd!

Might I point out that you are pure fiction?

Sheba: Of course not!

Sigh…

"Alex…" Mia whispered softly from her position in the snow, "Help…me…"

He ran as fast as he could, but the incoming blizzard blew him away. "MIA!" He screamed, before being slammed into a snowdrift. He lay there, unconscious.

* * *

Isaac drew his sword. This wasn't looking good.

Almost ten minutes before, a force field had appeared in a half-sphere around him. Now, assassins were being warped into the field.

He kicked the wall. No way out. No djinn.

50, 60, 7, 5, finally 80 assassins vaporized into the field.

He stood back and faced them. He let his sword hang loosely at his side.

He would be ready.

* * *

Jenna noticed Isaac standing there. She ran to him, asking why he had his sword drawn, when she slammed into the field.

She screamed at him, but he couldn't see out. She remembered this type of thing. It had been used on her once, while she was traveling with Saturos and Menardi. A brave cleric manning the Sanctum had used it on them.

She knew there was no way out. Or in. Just waiting, waiting until the person that had cast it was dead.

Or, throw Elemental Stars at it until it broke. That's what Saturos and Menardi did. Then they tortured the poor man to death.

But why was this happening here?

She ran to get Felix, the only one who Alex had taught Warp to. He wasn't busy traversing mountains. He would come, he would understand. He would help.

She hoped.

* * *

Isaac watched calmly as the eighty assassins stood in a killing formation, drew their knives, and retrieved thick, dragon-hide gloves from their various pockets. Then they each took out a vial containing a pure black liquid, and applied it to a cloth.

Hands well-protected, they applied the cloths to their knives.

"Felix, what _is_ that?" Jenna asked, biting her nails in agitation.

He didn't' answer for a long time. Then he said, "Let's hope he knows as well as I do."

"_Why? _What is it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

He sighed. "It's votary."

She talked to the transporter disk. "Kraden, what's votary?"

"A poison. A very deadly poison found in various snakes, snails, and scorpions, but mostly snakes. It's actually dark-green, but people concentrate it and it becomes black, a pure black. They say a scratch infected with the normal can kill you in less than a minute. I hate to think what the concentrate could do. I'll bet-"

Jenna shuddered. "On second thought, Kraden, I don't want to know."

Jenna watched the development with immense dread at what was sure to be unavoidable doom.

Doom for Isaac, that is.

He stood there, watching. His sword hung ready at his side. It was obvious he knew what he was up against, because he looked at the earth underneath his feet and whispered a prayer:

_Lady Venus_, _hear me now_

_My death is soon to come_

_When I fall, promise me_

_You will deliver me into the hands of freedom_

It was a short prayer, and Felix recognized it. The Paladin's oath of death.

He knew his chances were slim to none, for the last to die is always the smartest, cleverest, quickest, most agile, most skilled, and most deadly.

Which meant that even if 79 fell, the last one would be as hard as all of them together.

Felix wrapped an arm around his younger sister and watched.

Isaac kept his eyes on the main group. He walked to the edge of the force field and tested it with the edge of his blade. Nothing.

He looked at the reflection of himself on the rim. His same old usual self, with red hair, blue eyes and a tanned face.

Probably the last time he would see himself. At least in this world.

He glanced back and inhaled deeply, before beginning a systematic destruction of assassins.

Jenna watched, horrified, as they began advancing, always shifting, always in motion, never still.

And still, Isaac didn't move. Just stood there, watching.

When the first one jumped in front of him, he ran him through with the Excalibur and quickly got out of the way.

He was smart. He didn't take the fight to them, instead always gave ground, moved back, and stayed back of their deadly blades.

5, then 10, 20, 50, 70, and finally 78 fell. Each had something new, something he hadn't known how to handle. Each time his wits had come through wiht a new idea. Each time, the next one countered that. Now he was about at his wit's end.

The remaining two were nowhere to be seen.

He scanned the area, never making himself a target for any thrown knife. His armor was faded from the votary, and he had been forced to discard it. It was like carrying 10 pounds of so much grass for armor.

He saw a target. Before the assassin had a chance to flit out of view, he threw Excalibur at it, neatly pinning him to the tree.

He moved cautiously toward the tree, and retrieved the blade. Just as he got it settled into his hands, the final assassin fell from the free like a stone, burying his blade in Isaac's shoulder.

A split second after that, three things happened.

First, Jenna screamed.

Second, Isaac, with a last surge of energy, impaled his slayer on his sword.

Third, The force field dissipated.

Jenna and Felix ran toward their fallen comrade, and caught him in his last moments.

Jenna knelt by him and whispered in his ear, tearfully, "I love you, Isaac. Goodbye."

Then, as he smiled softly, she buried her head against his chest and listed as his heart slowly stopped beating.

* * *

Sad, huh?

Before you kill me, let me say that NO, I DID NOT KILL OF ISAAC! Not permanently, anyway.

Okay! How was that! In the next chapter we will

BEEP! TIME IS UP! PLEASE INSERT ANOTHER QUARTER.

-and that's what will happen. Exciting, huh.

Please review! If 10 people review, I'll make it really sappy. Unless 5 of those reviews say "don't make it sappy"

Oh, and I need readers to vote on what temples which group should find. Of course, Isaac is temporarily not with us, so they might be delayed a while.

Tell this to your friends! Not enough people are reading this.

That's about it!


	5. Walking Among the Gods

Hello again!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

And, sorry, Felix, Sheba! You'll come later. Not too much later, though.

SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING:

BLACK ALBINO DOVE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN. THIS MAY CAUSE EYE IRRITATION, RINGING IN THE EARS, IMAGINARY CANCER, NONEXISTANT TUMORS, AND 0 CHANCE FATALITY (ROUNDED DOWN)

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

Alex blinked.

It was freezing, freezing cold.

His was inside a snowdrift, with his legs poking out. He climbed out, any looked around for Mia.

He found her waking up as well after the sudden gust had come, well, suddenly. They began to rebuild shelters.

* * *

Isaac blinked. He was dead, and yet, he wasn't so dead.

He sprang up. _How?_ He thought, and then he remembered. _I must be in the realms of the gods._

He looked for the gate. Sure enough, there it was, and there was the statue of Daedalus, which the legends say created all of humanity.

He walked, unable to contain his sadness that it was really all over. His life down there, he wouldn't be able to go back to it, would he?

"See, I was right. Now pay up."

Isaac jumped.

Someone sighed. "All right, you old moneybag. But you won't be right next time."

He turned around, and there stood two knights. He recognized them immediately. Lord Catastrophe and Lady Judgment. The Lady, however, wasn't wearing her lane's head gauntlet. It was slung over he back.

He began to bow, but Catastrophe intervened. "Oh, none of that now. That's not necessary."

Judgment nodded. "Now, you want to go back, yes?" When he nodded, she said, "Few try it, because few want to go back, but we don't deny them the privilege. You know about the Roads of Time, no?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Isaac replied.

"Tch, earthlings." Catastrophe muttered. "Well, there are two roads - the easier one, which is a long, two-day walk. But, ease comes at a price. You will lose almost 50 years off your life. And you'll be in a different place, different world, with different people. The other road, only a few have passed. It is a road of trials, of fears, of temptations. It is the shorter of the two - you will lose only a day or so, and be in the same place. Still, the path will show you your greatest fears, your greatest desire, your greatest dreams. You must ignore all of these in order to succeed. It is a short, three-hour walk down a narrow but unwinding road, yet if it takes you more than 5, you will surely perish. Surely. Daedalus didn't make it _that_ weak."

Isaac nodded. "And where will I find these roads?"

Judgment smiled at the young man's courage. "We can take you there. We will even travel with you during the first half-hour or so."

The warped him along with themselves onto a crossroads. Then they began trekking along the left-had route.

* * *

Jenna lay back on her soft mattress, thinking about Isaac.

"Why, why, Isaac? Why must you leave me all alone?" she whispered into the night air.

_I'm stronger than this. I've lost my entire family once. Surely one person can't make this much difference._

_Oh, but it can, _her mind seemed to reply. _Your mother, father, your brother, Felix, they meant much to you, surely. But remember who was there to comfort you. Remember who was there to help you up when you were down? Remember who would comfort you, who would give you peace, who would give you caring, and even love? Who would have even given you his heart if you asked?_

"_Isaac…_" she whispered softly, and silently, tears began to flow from her eyes.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

_She floated, suspended in midair. She saw Isaac, parting ways on a strange road with two strangely dressed knights. _

"_ISAAC! She called out, but no sound came from her lips. She wanted to go to him, to let him hold her, comfort her, to snuggle up to him, but her body was immobile. _

_She could only watch._

_When they finally separated, Isaac began walking as fast as he could down the path. It looked like he was in a hurry to get somewhere._

_When the first image appeared, it made Jenna want to scream in fear. It was a horrendous, eighteen-headed, thousand-tentacled, goop-covered beast that made Haures look like a joke. It was the stuff of nightmares._

_He ignored it, and kept walking. The image faded from sight…_

_And then a new one appeared. She saw everyone in the party, herself included, lying in the road, all dying but still savable. She saw him glance forlornly at them, then step over their bodies, ignoring their cries, pleas, and accusations. She could see it wrenched his heart._

_When that faded, in it's place stood the Doom Dragon, but this time it held all the comets its paws. And instead of dragon heads, the people were seen. Their faces torn and bloodied, a wild frenzy in their eyes._

_After he passed it by, the illusion was replaced by one of failure. One by one the party members fell, and she could see that each could be saved if he had intervened._

_How and why she could see these things, she didn't know. She only knew that someone wanted her to know._

* * *

When she woke up from he troubled sleep, she realized it had been just a dream. Just a dream. It had seemed so real, so clear in her memory, that she doubted herself for a minute.

She went outside and immediately regretted it. She saw Isaac's body propped up by the tree he had died by – she hadn't had time to bury him yet.

Just seeing him brought another lump to her throat. The man she loved, killed by something so small, so harmless, and yet so dangerous that it had brought a great warrior like him down. It was too much for her to bear, and she sat on a nearby stump and cried, emitting sad, sad tears.

Before she knew what had happened, a flash appeared and Coatlique, Goddess of Life, appeared next to her.

She smiled. "Why do you seem so glum, child? You must know he is in a happy place, a place of joy."

Jenna nodded, ruefully. "I know. I know he must be happy up there. I know he will miss us, and I know it would be selfish to ask him to come back. Still, I miss him." She turned a question on the Goddess. "Why are you here?"

"To ask you that question, my dear. And now, it's been answered. Thank you."

Before she could respond, the Goddess disappeared.

Moments late, light descended upon Isaac's body. A circle of immortals gathered around him as Coatlique performed an incantation.

Jenna strained her ears and heard murmurs spoken by the gathered gods and goddesses.

"I can't believe he made it. And so quickly, too."

"You should have seen the little guy. I say we make a constellation, I do."

"Huh! Little shrimp did pretty good on that road yonder."

" We should complain to Daedalus. His illusions aren't tempting enough."

"Oh, do shut up, Thor. You know, this one has one of the strongest wills I've seen. He plowed through like it was made of butter and mud."

"Well, actually, Atalanta, part of it _is _made of butter and mud. See, I ran out of building materials because _Thor _here refused to get me more."

After a while, Coatlique stood up, looking happy. "There. It'll take his soul another minute or so to descend, but his body is ready for it. Now, no need to scare him back to death with a throng of immortals, is there?"

Mumbles of "no," "sure," and "whatever," were heard.

Then, all the immortals simply disappeared.

A single, shapeless form began floating toward the body, and within seconds they merged, and Isaac opened his eyes.

When his eyes took in his surroundings, he bolted up, then promptly fell back down again.

It took Jenna a while and several pinches before she absorbed what had just happened. Then, she dashed toward Isaac, and wrapped him up in her arms.

"Hey, not…so…hard…"he choked out.

"Oh…sorry." She replied, letting go.

Slowly, he got to his feet. Then, he looked around himself and began smiling.

"So. I'm back. Good, good place to live."

Then, he wrapped Jenna in his arm and they headed happily toward the tent to spend the rest of the day together, perfectly happy.

* * *

Sorry, I meant to keep Isaac dead longer, but I changed my mind.

And I will indeed update with more Lighthouse and Imilshipping.

Ciao

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	6. Love

Yay! I got 10(ten) reviews. Finally!

Mathematically, that ratio is 1:2.

Felix: OKAY, MISTER! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! I TOLD YOU TO WRITE SOME MORE LIGHTHOUSE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU COMPLETELY IGNORE ME! WHAT AM I? CHOPPED LIVER?

Actually, you're…

Sheba: Gods! You little (bleep)ing (bleep)! (bleep) you until (bleep)ing you (bleep)ing die! Why, (bleep) you little fat (bleep)y and dumb(bleep)! You're an (bleep)y (bleep)!

Okay, okay, I get the picture!

-A giant, granite rock falls from the sky, pinning Felix and Sheba to the ground-

Read the stone!

-You read the stone-

It says: DISCLAIMER! ABD does not own golden sun! Golden Sun, sorry! Geez, how do you undo a carving in rock?

Did you notice that my initials and my actual pen name are different? That's because I sometimes interchange between the two. Also, Black Albino Dove comes out to BAD. Not good.

* * *

After setting the shelters back to their former, battered glory, Mia and Alex set down to rest.

In about five minutes, Mia stuck her head into Alex's door.

"Alex, aren't you cold?" she asked.

"No." He replied. "Use your furs."

"I don't have any furs. I have blankets. Don't you have blankets too?"

Mia cursed herself. _That _was a stupid question.

Predictably, he yawned and muttered, "That was a stupid question."

She sighed. "What's the answer?"

"Blankets, apparently, are warmer than furs. You aren't as…resilient to cold as I possibly am, so I wanted you to have the warmer part."

"That was…sweet of you."

"Not at all. But why, oh _why_, my dear, are you standing in my tent at midnight complaining about the cold?"

"Erm…it is cold."

He lifted up an edge of the pelts and scooted over to give her room. She took this offer gratefully, and curled up next to him, sapping warmth from his body.

She felt peaceful, up against him, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. This was where she wanted to be, where she felt to most protection.

A little bit later, his voice sounded in her ear, clear and smooth as always. "You warm yet?"

"No."

"Ugh. Well, you've made _me _cold."

She didn't respond. She simply looked up at him, making his heart melt with those clear, blue eyes. She gave him a soft smile, and he didn't have to mind read her to know what she was thinking.

He leaned down and kissed her, first softly, then with more zeal. His fingers played with the straps on her clothing. She did the same.

For the nights to come, they were never cold.

* * *

WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFINESS AHEAD

As if it wasn't fluffy enough already.

* * *

Felix yawned while Sheba ran around the room, hoping to satiate her giant hole of boredom.

"Slow down. You're making me dizzy."

She slowed down for a whole ten seconds, then resumed her breakneck pace around their room, followed by a feverish bunch of Jupiter djinn.

Felix himself was bored. He lay on his bed, doing absolutely nothing. In order to avoid being sucked into the black hole of boredom, he picked up random things and threw them at Sheba. Some of them, well, inappropriate.

She screeched to a halt when one of her , uh, underclothing hit her in the face. When she did so, Felix –_**zoomed**_- out of the door, chased by a fuming, nutty, irate, gnash-your-teeth angry Sheba.

"Oh, get BACK here, Felix! Just what-" The tirade continued as she chased him around the inn, through the town, into and out of the catacombs, and finally back into the inn. He dashed into his room, locked the door, and presently began to laugh. Sheba could hear him bouncing around the room, apparently rolling on the floor.

"Men." She muttered, and blasted the door with a whirlwind.

The laughter stopped. She heard him climbing out of the window, and she began giving chase.

Three hours later, this finally ended with both of them lying on Sheba's bed, exhausted.

She reached out and punched him on the shoulder. "There. That's your payback."

Felix just lay there, gasping for breath.

Sheba poked him. "Hello? You there?"

"No."

"Oh."

They lay there for a while, until Felix got up to go.

"Wait." Sheba called.

He turned back, and sat down next to her.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering. Why did you jump off a lighthouse to save me?"

"Because I thought we'd need a Wind Adept."

"Is that all?"

"Erm, well, it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Well, if I wanted to, I could Mind Read you, but I'd rather you just tell me."

He sighed. "If you absolutely must know, it's because I…well, I, okay, so I like you."

She giggled. "That's sweet. You poor thing, why didn't you tell me?"

He blinked. "Because I thought you'd laugh."

"Am I laughing?"

He strained his ears, but he couldn't hear one syllable of laughter.

"Nope."

"Well? What are you going to do now?"

He grinned, and leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Well?

How do you like that?

HELLO?

-everyone has died due to fluffiness-

Yeah, I'm having trouble breathing too.

I kinda surprised myself with this one. Two useless, fluffly, sappy, gushy, mindless, worthless romances in one chapter.

REVIEW! Need ideas too. I'm stuck under a giant pinnacle of writer's block. :(


	7. Of Earth and Fury, Part I

download/id"wittydisclaimer"id/vg/goldensun/include/"ABD does not own Golden Sun"id877

Yay! Chapter seven up.

Note: I'm doing you anonymous people a favor. If you do stupid stuff, _I will block you. _That goes for signed users too. No flames. It's not burning and I wish to keep it that way.

Heh, I kind of remind myself of Johnny Weir.

You know. Johnny Weir. The American Olympic figure skater.

GAH! Did you even _watch _the Torino Olympics? See Shaun White? AAO (Apolo Anton Ohno)? Bode? Sasha Cohen? The Italian 10x4 cross country relay team? No?

Ack, go get a freaking TV.

* * *

Ivan kicked a tree in disgust. Out of all the places to be, they were in Xian.

Garet was flirting with a bunch of girls, being stupid and thick at the same time. Wait…he was _always _stupid and thick. And blunt. And stupid. And worthless.

He sighed and kicked the tree harder for thinking these thoughts. He wasn't thinking them when Garet had saved _his _worthless hide, oh, about a thousand times.

"Hey, Ivan. What are you doing here?"

He jumped, turned around in midair, fumbled for his staff, and managed to smack his head on a low limb in the process.

His heart beat faster as he recognized that voice.

Yep. There she was, Feizhi, just as he remembered her. Beautiful as ever.

The first thing he noticed was that she wasn't taller than him any more.

"Gah…uh…er…oh…uh, hey, Fei."

She laughed. "Frogs building nests in your throat?"

"IIIIIIIVAAAAAN!"

He grinned at Feizhi. "Sorry, I'm being paged."

Feizhi looked sad. "Oh. Well, okay. See ya later."

She left. Ivan went to yell at Garet.

* * *

Isaac and Jenna were out looking for wildberries in the woods, at the request of the inn. They were having a heck of a good time with it, too. Since wildberries, in the current season, covered the ground like ant on a honey-covered sugar cube, it was a pretty easy task. In fact, they probably squished more berries while walking than they picked.

When a basket got full, they sent it, via djinni, to the inn, where the innkeeper's wife was making crumbles, scones, pies, jams, cakes, jellies, wedges, preserves, and candied berries. The djinn were throwing berries in the baskets in a feverish contest that required, as Flint put it, "skill, speed, and the ability to panic."

The monsters here were admirably weak. A few little bursts of Fume dispatched them quickly. Isaac and Jenna cleared a little patch of ground and sat down to watch the djinni run around in a frenzy.

"HEY! Those were mine!" squeaked Flash, her tail waving.

"Well, you snooze, you-OUCH!" Yelled Bane, rubbing his ears where her fireball had struck him.

"Gods. Males these days." Flash muttered, as she continued throwing her reclaimed patch of berries into baskets and dashing off to the inn.

Bane hopped up and down, looking for berries. The current clearing was almost empty, and he was about to move on to the next one when-

A black spire of shale erupted from the ground, flew half a mile into the air, and came spiraling toward Isaac and Jenna. Isaac reacted instantly, rolling them away to safety.

The pillar hit the ground and shattered, shrapnel flying in all directions. The djinn dove for cover, all thoughts of the contest now forgotten.

When thewhirlwind of rubble cleared, a black-hooded figure was standing in the clearing.

He raised a blade at the tree Jenna was standing behind. Vines burst from the ground and tangled themselves all around her, suspending her from a tree, completely helpless.

Isaac had flipped his head to look at her, but now instead watched his enemy. His sword was drawn, and was ready in a guard position.

His attacker laughed and said, "Foolish idiot. I am no android. You will not live this day."

Isaac did not reply, but instead continued to circled his adversary.

His assailant faced him. They circled each other, looking for an opening.

His antagonist twitched, slightly. Isaac didn't respond. It was an obvious trick.

When his foe finally raised his blade to strike, Isaac blocked it, easily. His rival seemed to take this as a sign to go all out, and struck blows with such fury that Isaac was forced to take steps back to avoid being made into a shish kabob.

He soon regained his composure, however. Their swords rang as they struck against each other, metal on metal. Sparks flew in all directions and chips of steel, coal, and Orihalcon flew in all directions.

It didn't take a genius to see that Isaac was losing pretty badly. But not too badly.

Jenna watched, completely helpless from her position in the undergrowth. Isaac was being forced back into the spring that their camp was built by.

Suddenly, Kilos took out something round and maroon. Instantly, Isaac froze.

Jenna squinted. She couldn't recognize the item…oh.

It was a…fury bomb?

Why would Kilos use a two-way, anger-stimulating child's toy?

Kilos grinned and hurled the sphere at the ground, releasing a reddish-black haze.

Isaac sheathed his sword and held his breath.

Kilos didn't.

Instead, he began a furious barrage that sent Isaac scurrying for his life. Blow after blow rained down on the shrubbery and foliage before Isaac got Excalibur unsheathed again. It seemed that the miasma had its effect on him as well, because his attacks were more enraged and commanding than before.

Nine blackish-brownish djinn-like creatures waddled in defense of their leader, only to be met by Flint, Sap, Bane, Ground, Quartz, Geode, Crystal, Meld, and Flower.

Before, sparks flew where blades crossed. Now, sparks _poured _all around, causing several small fires.

Where Spires, Gaias, Earthquakes, and Odysseys hadn't torn up the ground, that is.

Isaac took this chance to try out a new Psynergy he'd been testing.

He muttered, "Efficacy."

Immediately, lightning-charged blades rained down upon the enemy, before he was skewered upon a colossal, flaming and blazing razor blade which made an enormous depression in the ground.

This attacked was answered by a shouted command from inside the maelstrom of fire and rock. "Juggernaut."

A yellowish propulsion of energy, trees, bedrock, and soil mowed over the entire battleground, obliterating everything in its way as it charged toward Isaac. Isaac leaped out of the way, but not soon enough. The juggernaut rammed him, slamming him against a tree, which was plowed over by the sheer force and slammed him into the ground.

And still it wasn't done. It drove a hole in the ground, forcing him into the earth. However, before it could dig too deep (using him as a drill bit), Kilos apparently ran out of PP.

He cursed, and charged at Isaac as he was jumping out of the hole.

"Damn! Why am I not at full power?" Kilos shouted as he and Isaac crossed blades again, with noticeably less vigor.

This went on for several minutes as Jenna squirmed to get free of the vines entangling her. Finally, she was able to reach her Tisiphone Edge and cut herself free with one _swish! _of the deadly blade.

When she landed on the ground, she yelled over the smog, "Phoenix Fume!"

A bird-like incarnation of fire blazed in the noon sky, apparently drawing energy from the sun before dive-bombing Kilos's form, causing an enormous half-sphere of fire to spread and blaze in all directions, the core being the enemy's form.

Kilos swore, then retreated with a snarl and the words, "You win round one, but next time you won't have your little friend here!" Then he was gone in a blaze of darkness.

Before they could rest, however, a giant bird swooped at them, multiple beaks open. Jenna tackled Isaac, knocking him out of the way.

"The bags!" He told her. "The dried rice! Feed it to it!"

Jenna's mind whirled as she thought this over. "Why?" she finally yelled.

"Because dried rice kills birds!" He called.

She remembered Garet, back in Vale, feeding birds rice to watch them have a choking reaction and have their heads pop off.

She dived the bags, fumbled at the bags of rice, and managed to pitch two into the open beaks of the monstrous bird.

The bird quit flying. Spasms wracked its body as one, two, then finally the third head popped off, landing pleasantly in the pre-made hole.

The crisis temporarily over, the two collapsed on the tattered grass, panting.

After about thirty minutes of recovery, Isaac sat up and examined his Excalibur. It was now a dented, blackened, and chipped hunk of Orihalcon.

"Jenna, we need to get to a blacksmith."

"One just moved into town. Sunshine's son, if you can believe that."

"Good. Let's get there sometime soon."

She sat up. Then, with a groan, she pushed herself to her feet.

The djinn, especially the Venus ones, were spread out on the torn-up turn, equally tired.

Isaac stood up, dusted himself off, and started gathering up equipment.

"That was certainly…furious." He remarked.

* * *

Well?

Review!

Need suggestions too.

NO FLAMES!

Tell your friends too!


	8. Playing Russian Roulette with Love&Life

Hi!

Arg...there's supposed to be a left > here, but it's not working...so I have to work without it. (with a left >)insert witty disclaimer here>

Hey! I'm back! Hope you liked that last chapter.

No offence, but I have been getting some STUPID reviews lately. Please, PLEASE try to ask for intelligent things! Asking for the ending of a 50-chapter FF during chapter 6 is not one…nor is asking for me to but in MiaGaret while Imilshipping just came so strongly ...PLEASE!

I appreciate all of you! I can be very dramatic…but I MEANT EVERYTHING I SAID!

Oh, and please review after reading! Even if it's one word, it lets me know that you've read it.

One more thing - Anonymous reviewers, please consider getting an account if you wish to keep your streams of feedback. : P

* * *

A few nights later found Isaac and Jenna talking by the campfire. It was the usual chitchat until Jenna suddenly said, 

"I don't want to be hurt again, Isaac."

Immediately, he shut up, and began to watch her intently.

She took a breath and continued. "Everyone man I've loved, he says that he loves me, then leaves me as suddenly as he came. Back in Vale, I had a little fling with Garet, about, oh, the time you and Kay were dating. Remember?" When he nodded, she continued. "Except, ah, yours ended happily. Or, at least, normally."

She sighed. "And then…there's Alex. Although, I can't really blame him for leaving…but…"

She sighed, as Isaac continued to stare at her intently. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I don't want it to happen again. I've had a scare already, when you died, and I don't think I could possibly stand any more."

Isaac's mind was tumbling around in circles. It felt like he was playing Russian roulette with the heart of the woman he loved. One little touch and it could all come crashing down.

Finally, he decided on what to say.

This is what he said, word for word:

"Jenna, I really don't know what to say. Your story is actually pretty shocking to me. I can't promise you anything – that would be foolish, because I'm a mortal, and I cannot insure that I will always be there. But I do know that I will do whatever I can to be there for you. Whatever you decide, Jenna, I'll stand by your decision."

Jenna, after digesting this information, replied, "Well, then…do you love me?"

Isaac smiled. "Yes, I suppose I do.

Jenna wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft, passionate kiss that caught him by surprise. When he recovered, he kissed her back, and he himself felt like melting into a puddle of love and happiness.

Jenna slipped to the ground on top of her bedroll, pulling Isaac along with her.

"I love you." He muttered as he slipped down into a deep, passionate night with her.

"Love you too," She mumbled back.

Fire ignited between them, and flared as they slipped into a dreamlike-state of burning fire and deep passion.

* * *

Note: By the way, I got this idea from the song _Ring of Fire _by Johnny Cash.

* * *

Alex stumbled back as the claw caught him in his chest. The monsters here were almost impossible to kill. He tried to use his staff to protect him as he took another blow that left him breathless. 

He was much, much weaker than he was before. He was now no more then a normal warrior, not the potent Adept he was before. _But,_ he thought to himself, _it's worth every bit of the cost._

"Plume Edge!" He managed to half-shout with his crushed lungs.

An enormous geyser erupted and blew the bear-like creature away. Slowly, he managed to pick himself up and kneel on the ground, gasping.

Mia rushed over from her magical prison, calling his name. She knelt by him, and whispered, "Pure Ply."

Immediately he felt numbness replace the pain. He relaxed and felt his broken bones and lungs mend, as well as refreshing him and removing several bruises and wounds.

He stood up. "Thanks."

She laughed. "Hey, I'm a healer, remember?"

He grinned, and they continued to head toward what they hoped was Tundra Temple.

A day later, they say the silhouette of pure ice reflecting off the snowy ground.

Mia gasped, but he couldn't tell if it was a pant or a gasp of wonder. "That must be it…I wonder-"

But she was cut short by two bubbles that flew toward then and enveloped them in its soggy depths.

Both of them struggled to get free of the confining bubble.

A few seconds later, a woman, lying on a bed of bubbles, appeared in front of them.

She was green-haired and fair-skinned. Her nails were long as twigs, and her lips blood red. Piercing steel-gray eyes adorned her face, located above a sharp curving nose. Ears resembling leaves were set on wither side of her face, and she wore a flowing, iridescent dress.

"Well, well, well," She said in a mocking tone. "What do we have here?"

Alex shouted something at her, but it didn't go through the thick liquid of the bubble.

She smiled. "My name is Boreal. My partners Martyri, Kilos and Farad will soon destroy the entire universe, starting with Weyard, here.

"But." She said, snapping her fingers, "Enough of that. Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

As she said this, a giant roulette circle appeared in the middle of nowhere. With twin cries, the entrapped Mia and Alex found themselves hurled in circles around the perimeter of the ring.

As Mia swung by each one at breakneck speed, she saw the various things in pits that she could easily fall into, if the bubbles would lose momentum and stop. A pit of Death Chimeras, a bunch of Fenrirs, a brood of Fell Scorpions…and several strange, murky holes.

With a sickening feeling she realized that she was losing speed. Her bubble scratched the edge of a trench full of Black Adders and fell into a mysterious hole…

But not before Alex crashed into her, forcing her to plummet into its depths, closely followed by Alex.

* * *

YAY! 

Well, what do you think, hmm?

Not bad, hopefully.

Chapter 9 COMING SOON! I might have another story, a Humor/General titled "How to Write A Golden Sun Fanfiction" soon to help you write neater, better, and more enticing writing.

Reviews, please! You can criticize, just don't flame: P

Cya guys!


	9. A Letter

Hello.

How are some of you today?

Hopefully, you haven't been paying attention to Favri the Fisher, but in case you have, let me clarify some things.

First, he flamed me first. And he also posted a rude comment on one of my forum posts. Neither was constructive, helpful, or even half-nice. I dunno about you, but I don't take that kind of crap.

Anyway, depending on the reviews I get this might be my last chapter. I mean, what's the point of writing if everyone's going to diss you anyway?

I never claimed that I was a perfect writer. And there's nothing wrong with fragments. Perhaps, you too, should actually read before flaming.

I don't own Golden Sun. I wish I did, but I don't.

(Oh, I apologize for the over-fluffiness. Sorry, really.)

BK

Jenna yawned. She rolled off her bed, and hit the floor with a thump. Oops. She then made a mental note never to roll off a bed when it was suspended by ropes over a rock floor.

She stood up, and a glint of something white caught her eye.

She blinked again. It was a letter.

Looking around in confusion, she wondered who would sneak in, deposit a letter on a desk, leave not a single hair untouched, and keep all nine djinn asleep. Whatever was in that letter, it must have been awfully important.

None too gently, she ripped open the cover and began to read…

_Dear Jenna,_

_You know me. In fact, you probably think you know me more than …okay, we know I'm not the best writer, so let me get right to the point._

_I am you, in the future. Before you decide to burn and rip apart this letter (due to insanity) let me tell you that I don't understand time travel any more than you do. Well, maybe a little more than you do, but…yeah._

_Anyway, I'm writing this letter because I have a little spare time after…well, I'll tell you later._

_You know, I don't remember anything about this letter, so maybe it didn't work. But I'm going to try, since my memory is not the greatest anyway._

_Are you following all this?_

_You know, sometimes I think that if only I'd…but I can't tell you that._

_I can tell you some things. I think I understand it now. What little information I can give to you I will. But I can't tell you everything. That would…well, let's just say, if you followed my instructions to the letter, Weyard may…no longer be such a safe place. You must discover for yourself, in the time it takes._

_The keys, Jenna. They are the answer. You know, the legend about the four keys, which will join together and become the Genesis Key._

_Find the towers. I can't tell you where they are, but you must find them. You cannot get inside the elemental temples without the Genesis Key. You can't even get in the temples right now, period. You have to travel back in time, when the…I'm saying too much._

_Beware of Boreal, Martyri, Farad and Kilos. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. _

_Good luck,_

_Jenna_

BK

Very, very, short. I know, sorry. I have zero ideas right now. So, it might take me, like, 2 weeks to get the next one up. Maybe longer.

Best wishes,

ABD


	10. Am I suppose to have a title in mind?

Hello again, everyone.

Oh, well. Anyway, I don't own GS. I guess you all figured that out by now, but…

Well, here goes. : P

* * *

Jenna scrutinized the letter. Multiple times. Some of the things really didn't make any sense to her.

Of course, the entire letter didn't really make sense to her, since she didn't think time travel was possible. If-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Piers, over the transporter disk.

"_Hello? Anyone there?_" He practically screamed over the vibrating sheetrock.

She snatched up the speaker and heard the babble of conversation. Or, rather, people yelling at Piers.

"What are you doing? It's 8 AM!"

"Jeez, Sheba, what was that? I could have sworn…"

"Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"And some aren't, apparently. Garet, what is going on?"

"I dunno, I was jus' tryin' to sleep…"

She added her own voice to the hubbub. "Piers, what is it?"

His voice came through, calm as usual. "I believe that I have found something."

"Hey, has anyone heard Alex or Mia?"

"Er…no, why do you ask?"

"Aren't they supposed to be here? Not even Mia could sleep through that."

"Excuse me!"

That was Piers. Everyone slowly shut up.

Very slowly, in fact. It took more than a Lemurian shouting to get everyone from _their _crew to shut up.

"People-" Piers began.

Something crashed on the other end, and Isaac yawned beside her.

"What the…" (yawn) "…heck was…" (yawn) "that?"

She growled. "Nothing. Go back to sleep, you lump of lard."

"If I'm a lump of lard, then you must be a flying pig."

"At least lard doesn't fly."

"At least lard doesn't wallow in mud."

She sighed. "All right, all right, all right, all right, all right. You win."

The sound of Piers roaring with laughter sounded over the now close-to-shattering sheetrock.

"Piers has undergone a severe allocated seizure." A female voice intoned. "Please continue to hold."

This set off another babble of protest from the crew, until Piers yelled something surprisingly close to "untie my hands, you vile woman!"

This set _another _bout of laughter from the gathered people, and it took even more time to get them quieted.

Anyway, by that time, everyone was ready to listen to what Piers had to say. I think.

Well, technically I don't exist, so…just drop it.

And forget I ever said anything, okay?

Jeez, how do you erase ink?

Anyway, Piers gave a very, very long speech. Here's the long and short of it.

Well, actually, it's just the long, but…never mind.

"Over the past fourteen point six zero seven five eight days, I have gathered information on the four temples. Their locations have become clear to me, but that is not the main point.

"Their doors were sealed about six years ago. There's no way to break the seal, unless you went, found Samara, (the greatest swordmaster in the world, apparently) killed him, took his blood, brewed it in a pot of gold with essence of rainbow. And that will take about sixteen thousand years, so…yeah.

"Anyway, the only way, as far as I can see, to get inside, is to, well, go back in time, _before _the temple was sealed. There fore, I now conclude…"

Garet's snoring rattled the loudspeaker.

Piers growled. "I'd appreciate it if you listened, Garet."

"Huh…wha? Oh…Piers, nobody cares anyway, so…"

Soon the two men were locked in a battle of words. Many of the aforementioned words profanity, come to think of it.

Isaac stuck the transceiver underneath the pillow.

Jenna yawned. "Hey, where are Mia and Alex, anyway?"

"No clue. They're probably building a lighthouse to the sky or something."

* * *

Mia and Alex, as you probably figured out already, were not building a lighthouse to the sky. Rather, they were trying to figure out where they were.

However, at that precise moment, they had, uh, more pressing problems on their mind. Minds.

Namely, the identity of the three-headed twelve-ton monster dog with foot-long, razor-sharp fangs.

* * *

Hehehehe…

No, in case you were wondering, I am not very good at stopping a chapter. However, it's like 1 AM now, so I think I'll get this published and get back to sleep.

Oh, and I will, (if not already have,) change my pen name to Albino Black Dove.

Best regards,

Me.


	11. Discovery

Hello!

Sorry about taking so long to update guys. Lots of circumstances came up, and I wasn't able to get this story published until now. So sorry.

Funny how a writing style can change so fast…I look at this story and it looks like it was written by a caveman.

Well, I don't own Golden Sun.

Next chapter coming…soon! Hopefully tomorrow!

* * *

Alex groaned. Every muscle in his body ached.

He looked around. Leaves, trees, bushes, and various other foliage looked back at him from every angle. He looked down, and saw Mia. She was lying prone beside a tree choked with vines, which seemed to be moving and even attacking the tree like something alive.

Then, with a surge of utter panic, he found himself bound and gagged by the same vines. He could have sworn a second ago, he wasn't.

Alex twisted his body, trying to writhe free, but the vines held tight. In fact, they seemed to be getting tighter as he struggled. Suddenly, there was a powerful tug and pulling feeling. The vines were dragging him! His eyes widened and he began to thrash around. Suddenly, his head struck something hard and he swirled into darkness.

_A flash of darkness, heat, and pain swept through his body. Everything faded to black._

_The unconscious man tumbled down the cliffs of Mt. Aleph, amid the waves of golden light. The Golden Sun shone brilliantly, above the plummeting body. Unbeknownst to the falling man, his body was inclined so that he was falling headfirst, onto a patch of solid rock._

_A flash of sudden light, outshining the Golden Sun, if only for a moment._

_The goddess Coatlicue appeared, and caught him in mid-fall, saving him from a certain and very bloody death._

_Coatlicue sighed, and whispered softly to the bundle she now carried. _I'm going to do you a favor_, she told him sternly, _and don't you forget it

_She carried Alex gently over Vale, hovering invisibly over the town. Everyone was gathered at the waterfall in some kind of celebration, possibly a reunion. Whispering so softly that it was barely audible, she called a soft mist over the people of Vale. _

"_Alex has great potential…but his ambitions have gotten the better of him. Perhaps now, we will see his heart…heart…heart…"_

_The word echoed. Everyone froze. Nobody twitched, or sneezed, or even appeared to breathe. She flew down, hovered by the base of Mt. Aleph, and gently set him down._

"Alex!"

His eyes suddenly flickered open. "Wha-…what happened?"

Mia stood over him, her eyes brimming with tears. She wiped them away with the hem of her shirt. "I thought…"

"I'm all right. You?"

She nodded.

Then she explained what happened. After being tossed into the hole, they had fallen here. Strange plants that seemed to be rather bloodthirsty inhabited the place. She'd frozen the vine that attacked them, but his head struck the block of ice and he passed out.

"Where are we, do you know?" He asked when the explanation finished."

She shook her head. "Maybe we shouldn't stay here, in case anymore vines try to chomp us down like sushi."

They laughed, got up, and started walking deeper into the Assassin's Jungle. Of course, they didn't know that, nor did they know they were walking toward the Iliad Key.

* * *

Piers was in a state of shock. He couldn't quite believe what he had just found.

He and Neliana, his companion, were combing the Lemurian records in order to find anything to help his friends. Neliana had quite a naughty streak, primary including playing practical jokes on him.

Right now she was asleep. He hated to wake her up, but he really had no choice.

He shook her gently. Her brown curls shook, and a whimper escaped her lips. He shook her again, and this time her eyes fluttered open, eyelashes batting like butterfly wings.

She blinked. Piers's expression was somewhere between excited, furious, and desolate. A strange mix, to be sure. Like mixing a squirrel, a lion, and a possum. Curious.

She bolted up, almost knocking him into a rack of weaponry. "What's wrong?"

He picked himself off the floor. "You've got to see this." With that, he strode down the hall to the library, and she followed, after quickly donning on a cloak. It got very cold in the library at night, because the cracks in the wall. The mist surrounding the island made the stone damp, and loosened the mortar, allowing the wall to slide around. Then, during the day, when everything dried, new cracks appeared. That was the problem with living in mist – building never stayed up for long.

The scurried across the floor, following Piers's fleeting figure. Statues along the way cast shadows across their path, and their scowls were magnified.

Finally they reached the library. Piers ran over to a lighted candle, around which there was a stack of papers. As they walked toward it, Piers explained the situation.

"The situation has become more than complicated – it has become deadly. A letter came from Alhafra today. That idiotic, y mayor somehow managed to get word of the Keys. And you know what? He _wants _them. He says he doesn't care what the quest for, says he knows the gang and that we'll probably squander it. What does he want to do with it? Use them to make money. While the world disintegrates, he wants to make _money._"

She sighed. "Man, that is some stupid guy."

His face brightened for a second. "Well, there is good news. I found where Alex and Mia have gotten to: The Assassin's Forest."

Neli was not impressed. "I'm not impressed." She said. "That's bad news, isn't it?"

He grinned. "Not necessarily. You see, I think I found a way to trace the Keys."

Her ears perked.

He strode over to a messy complex of various things that ran on Psynergy – orbs, strands, diamonds, and such. They were all connected to something resembling a spyglass, and the entire thing extruded an aura of Psynergy.

"This, Neli, is a Psynergy locator. As long as something is within your range of sight from that telescoping spyglass, you can see Psynergy flares." Before she could ask what Psynergy flares were, he answered that question.

"When someone uses Psynergy, it leaves a faint aura in the air. Usually, it doesn't stay for longer than a few hours, and it's invisible to the naked eye, but in the case of strong Psynergy…"

He pointed the telescope at something, then stepped away, allowing Neliana to take a peek. She did, accidentally stepping on his toe.

She wasn't sure what she was looking for, until she saw a golden haze surrounding something…

"Mt. Aleph," Piers intoned. "from the Golden Sun."  
"But that was almost three months ago!" She protested.

He shrugged. "That's how it works. I expect that to last a few years."

A brain wave hit her. Like a light bulb lighting up. "So, that means any large amount of…" She didn't finish her sentence, and instead swung the spyglass around until she spotted the Assassin's Forest.

The Assassin's Forest – not a pleasant place, to see the least. It was located on a small, hidden island in the Western Sea. A century ago, the Guild of Assassins, located in the forest now named for them, had disbanded. Nobody knows exactly how, but it is widely suspected that Geneva, their leader, had betrayed them by selling them out. What resulted was a bloody civil war. According to the stories, it had taken Iris coming down and splicing their essence with the landscape, giving it (the landscape) a life of it's own. People avoided it like the plague.

And it was there that a flare of blue mist rose like an angry dragon over the landscape.

She put the scope down. "That's it. That's got to be it."

He sighed. "You and I both know it, but the council won't admit it. Heck, they wouldn't even admit that the continents were shrinking. You know, I think they want the keys for themselves too-" He froze in mid-sentence. "Oh my god."

Her mind was tumbling. "So if Alhafra is going to do whatever it takes to get the keys, the elders might know about it already. If they join forces…"

"Their supporters…people that don't like us, maybe? People like the Shaman Village…"

"Don't forget Lonpa. They broke in, and their leader isn't exactly on the right side of the law."

Their hearts knew what about to happened already, even if their brains hadn't registered. "And there are people who believe in what we're doing…like Kalay, for example."

"The rest of Lemuria, with the exception of people who will follow the council." She said. "Which, come to think of it, is just about everyone. Except the Elder, and a few others."

"Vale, of course, and probably Imil. They owe Mia."

Unconsciously, Neliana had marked down the cities on the map. When she looked down, she blanched.

"You do realize what this means?" She said, hardly audible.

Piers's eyes widened. "War." He whispered. "We're going to go to war.

* * *

How's that? Good? Maybe I actually have a plot now.

Ciao.


End file.
